


Please

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bound Klaus, Fluff, Multi, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Stefan and Caroline are teaching Klaus to ask for what he wants - they have a unique way of doing it. Happy Valentines Day.





	Please

'And what shall we do now?' Klaus asked. A little smirked played about his lips and Stefan had to fight the urge to smile back. 

Here was Niklaus Mikaelson, most powerful beast alive sitting naked in Stefan's bed, his arms stretched out and bound to the bed by leather straps. Klaus could break them in an instant, they both knew it, yet here he was submitting.

'We have all day,' Stefan fought the urge to strip off and climb into bed with Klaus. He took a sip of his wine and tilted his head, admiring the bob of Klaus' throat as he swallowed. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Please,' Klaus practically whispered. 

'You heard our boyfriend,' Stefan said as he turned his head. 

Caroline smiled and stood. She was wearing soft pink underwear and towering heels. Klaus leered as she walked closer with a glass in her hand. She sat, straddling his lap and took a sip of the wine herself before leaning forward to kiss him. Klaus moaned into her mouth and a droplet of wine escaped their lips and trailed down over his chin. Stefan, sitting on the edge of the bed watching, leaned forward and lapped it up. 

Caroline sat back and clicked her tongue. 'Nik, you won't get any satisfaction until you comply with our rules. Do you remember what they are?'

Klaus' eyes were dark as they bore into her. He felt Stefan's warm hand on his shin, and it travelled lightly up until it reached the place where Caroline's bottom rested. After that it disappeared, much to Klaus' disappointment. His sensitive skin was still tingling from where Stefan had touched him.

'I have to ask for what I want,' Klaus said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. 'Oh sweetie, that's not the words Stefan and I used when we explained this now is it?'

Klaus sucked in a breath and ignored Stefan's chuckle as he leaned close and kissed Caroline's shoulder. She turned and pecked his lips. 

'We warned you there'd be consequences if you couldn't be a good boy,' Stefan pointed out. 

Klaus huffed out loud and both of them gave him a disappointed look. His chest tightened, and his tummy flipped. It had been a long time, and a lot of bridges rebuilt since he saw that look on his lovers faces, and he didn't want to ever have to see it again. Losing either of these people terrified him more than he'd care to admit, but admit it he would have to. Today was about saying what he wanted and telling them how he felt. It was Caroline's idea, of course, she demanded conversations. Klaus was used to hiding his feelings, to protecting himself. He wasn't used to other people wanting to take care of him.

'I have to beg for what I want,' Klaus said. That was Caroline's idea too, if he asked repeatedly then he'd get used to asking. He was looking forward to the reward system she'd set up, but getting the rewards, he knew, would be a challenge. 

'Good boy,' he was rewarded with a kiss on the neck from Caroline. So far his good behaviour had earned him "Caroline in her underwear" and "a mouthful of wine". Caroline had drawn up a list that still had his cock throbbing when he thought of some of the dirtier promises on it. 'And because you remembered the rules, you get another treat.'

'I'll strip naked-' 

'He'll even do a little dance,' Caroline whispered and Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at the withering look Stefan sent Caroline.

'-or Caroline will give you a naughty show,' Stefan smirked at her in revenge. 

Klaus groaned, both options sounded good but clothed Stefan was making him feel vulnerable and he was keen to see his boyfriends body. 

'Naked Stefan,' Klaus cleared his throat. Caroline arched an eyebrow at him. 'Please.'

The word sounded dragged out and dry and for a horrifying second he thought Stefan was going to refuse. He didn't, instead he took his time getting undressed allowing Klaus time to admire the skin being revealed to him. 

'Good boy,' Caroline stroked his neck. 'Don't worry sweetie, by the time we're through with you tonight you'll be begging like it's the only word you know.'

'Hmmm,' Stefan agreed as he straddled Klaus' lap and settled behind Caroline. 'Lets start with you.'

Klaus could see the tiny purple vibrator in his hand as he slid his arm around her tummy. Caroline moaned at the sight of it and Klaus could only watch as she took it from Stefan and slid her hand, complete with toy, underneath her panties. 

'No,' he said when he heard the buzzing. 

'No? No what?' Stefan asked as Caroline leaned back on him. 

'I want,' he sucked a breath in. They were both watching him now. 'I want to see,' he said. 'Please.'

The word was getting easier to say, and Caroline smiled deviously as she leaned close to him and pecked him on the lips. 'See,' she whispered, 'you're a pro already.'


End file.
